


The Sun.

by GoatSoup



Category: Hawaii 5-0
Genre: F/M, Spoiler for 5X10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSoup/pseuds/GoatSoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This whole thing feels weird and off balance, to me. I'm just so tired. I obviously don't own anything and erm I don't know what happened here, but I just couldn't shake Danny's level of cuteness and Dr Shaw sort of just defrosting right before our eyes in Ep 5X10.

She didn't know what attracted her to him. Or why he made her heart beat faster and her breath hitch. She couldn't tell you what it was about him that made that odd, warm feeling spread in her chest. 

He was loud, brash and sometimes even downright rude. He didn't care what you thought of him and he was full of bluster. 

But then again, he was also very smart. Perceptive. She'd say he was in tune with everyone's inner selves, if she believed in that sort of thing. His shrewdness and ability to break down the walls she'd erected around her heart so quickly. To see through her mask of professionalism and guess at her pain so easily. The way he'd made her laugh through that old ache, deep in her soul. 

She'd _laughed_. And smiled. 

He was buzzing energy. Flowing warmth wrapped in a muscular body and golden hair. And that bright, _so bright,_ smile. It was like someone had personified the sun. 

Which was what Detective Danny Williams basically was like, wasn't it? 

The sun. 

And she was gravitating towards him. Unable and, to her own surprise, _unwilling_ to walk away. To look away. 

So different was he to her own sleek angles and ever present self-consciousness. Her own strict lifestyle and high expectations. 

He'd suggested she try to lose herself in something new. Maybe, just maybe, she'd lose herself in him.


End file.
